emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1613 (28th November 1991)
Plot Kathy tries to reassure Chris that he is not totally useless around the house. The surround to their kitchen door is now propped up by a steel prop, but Chris persists in thinking about installing wall lights. Caroline tries to comfort Nick and encourage him to go back to work, but he says that he has lost his reason to work. Elsa leaves Alice with the childminder on her first day at work. She is worried about how she will cope. Rachel arrives home with Ally. She promises to have a word with Mark, but cannot guarantee that he will listen. Eric calls on Elizabeth and asks her out for a drink. The man who has been lurking around the village watches Joe from his VW van. Frank has bought Chris a TV and video for the office. They test it out by watching the wedding video. Frank is appalled at the way he looks. Rachel tries to talk to Mark. He realises that Joe has asked her to talk to him and he wishes he could be left alone to make his own decisions. Jack and Sarah realise that they are being watched. When they approach the mystery man, he drives off and nearly runs them over. Jack recognises him, but cannot put a name to his face. Mark and Ally hit it off. Rachel comes face to face with Lynn in The Woolpack. Lynn asks her if Michael has told her where he was the other night. Rachel says that they have talked about it and decided to forget that it ever happened. she knows that Lynn did it to get even over Pete. When Joe moves a filing cabinet Frank couldn't budge, he feels even more enfeebled, in spite of Kim's encouragement. Nick is angry about being pitied by everyone. Ally has had a magic effect on Mark and he has decided to study hard for his A'levels. He tells Joe, who rewards him by letting him move into the extension on his own. Chris starts work on the wall lights. He gets frustrated when things don't go as planned. Alan is jealous when Eric takes Elizabeth out. He watches them as they get drunk together in The Woolpack. Elizabeth asks him if he wants to walk her home and make Alan even more jealous. Alan watches them from the pub window. The mystery man spies on Jack and Sarah through the window of their cottage. They both feel that they are still being watched. Cast Regular cast *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Mrs Bates - Diana Davies *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast *Mrs Rhodes - Dianne Adderley *Alison - Rachel Egan *Jim Latimer - Dennis Blanch Locations *Mill Cottage - Living room and kitchen *3 Demdyke Row - Front room *Mrs Rhodes house *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, fields, road and yard *Victoria Cottage - Front room *Frank Tate & Son Haulage Contractors - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Additional Credits: Paul Weston (Stunt Arranger). Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes